


Denial Is A River In Egypt

by littlemisstpk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ancient Egypt, Creation Myth, Dubious Consent, Eventual Consent, Forced Masturbation, Hinata as Pharaoh, M/M, Oikawa as a God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk
Summary: After a period of drought, famine, and misfortune, it's up to Sho to bring his country some good luck. He can only hope that the Sun God feels the same.For Oihina Week day 1: Royalty AU
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Denial Is A River In Egypt

Sho looks over the walkway leading to a seldom used section of the Nile delta. The great river isn't at the height it should be--hasn't been for a few years--and Sho feels the weight of the kingdoms screams for food and water along his broad shoulders. Even as Pharaoh, he is not immune to their suffering, his own ribs protruding further out than strictly healthy. 

It's been too many years since Sho's own father has been able to fully fulfill the ceremony, the deadly consumptive cough sapping his strength until Sho was left fatherless and crowned at the ripe age of twenty. The river barely ebbs to the degree that is normal during a half moon, but despite the despair, grief and gloom of his situation, Sho smiles at the hopes his people place upon him. 

His high priests approach, preparing Sho for the ceremony before him. Every one of the priests' cheeks are sunken in a way that only a lack of food can accomplish, but it's still not the worst that Sho has seen in the palace alone. The three of them surround him, ceremonial jewelry and paint at the ready. 

Suga, his highest priest, looks at him solemnly, snapping on his kingly vestments at the same time. "The Sun God is capricious, be careful out there." The warning hangs heavy in the air, and as Ryu and Noya paint golden figures on his arm and legs, Sho doesn't quite know what Suga means, but puts up his guard at whatever the Sun God can throw at him.

With a final once-over, Suga pushes Sho’s ass out of the doorway and towards the river platform. Sho glares back at the priest, who smiles innocently as he blocks the doorway back into the palace.

It was time, there was no escape.

Not for the first time since his coronation, Sho wishes he had spent as much time on his studies as he did on sword play and sports. Instead, he takes a deep breath, reminding himself of his place in the world--servant of the people, conduit of the Sun God, fifth in a royal family line whose hair resembled sunbeams. His sole ceremonial duty is to spill his seed into the Nile, and inspire the Sun God to do the same, as if they were to re-enact creation. Easy. 

Sho pads softly towards the terraced landing by the riverbank, the paved path smooth under his bare feet. It's normally a spot that is forbidden entry except for the Pharaoh on a single day each year, but as Sho approaches, he notices a tall man draped lazily across the settee placed there to make Sho's own contribution to the ritual more comfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Sho stiffen in place, and he prepares to punch the intruder in an attempt to get him to go away. It's already embarrassing that Sho faces having to touch himself for the good of his people; he doesn't relish the idea of an audience, especially one he hasn't expected. 

The other man sits upright, looking almost bored as he glances in Sho's direction. "It's ceremony day, I'm the Sun God, let's get this over with." 

Sho's smaller body fills entirely with anger, until his vision turns as red as his hair. His cock stirs underneath the extra short ceremonial kilt. 

"You will take this as seriously as I am," he declares. 

The Sun God's face light up with wry amusement. "A puny mortal--" the Sun God's voice drips with condescension at every syllable-- "is going to command me?" 

Sho balls his fists in an attempt to control his temper. "Let's just get this over with," he mutters under his breath. He unties the kilt fastened around his waist, and throws the bright white piece of clothing haphazardly on the ground as he makes his way towards where the river used to run swiftly. Looking to the golden cocks drawn all over his body for inspiration, Sho takes himself in hand. 

He finds that having an audience, especially one as devastatingly handsome as the Sun God, is nowhere near an impediment. In fact, Sho reaches full hardness in about half the strokes that he would have needed back in his own chambers surrounded by opulence. He looks over his shoulder to meet a gaze filled with interest. The spark of mean-spirited laughter brimming in the Sun God's eyes fans the flames of Sho's anger. He twists his wrist, clenches his fingers, and speeds up his strokes. 

The Sun God's mild amusement turns to full delight as Sho's breaths turn ragged, far too quickly to maximize the potential pleasure. With a laugh, the god rises from his own spot on the settee. Carefully, he removes his own kilt and shirt, until he is bare in front of the pharaoh. 

It's at this point that Sho realizes that all the statues carved in the Sun God's honour are astonishingly accurate. The god standing at his full height is an entire head above Sho, and his mid length hair is styled in such a way that girls would follow him in droves even if he was mortal. It's a little overwhelming to have full attention from an otherworldly being, but the Sun God is boring holes into Sho's undernourished body with a look. If the simmer of anger ignited Sho's need to complete the ceremony, the Sun God's intense gaze ignites an inferno under his skin. 

Suga's warning rings out in his head, and Sho is still unsure of the word's meaning. However, he would bet his rather large store of denarii it had something to do with the volatile god approaching him with obvious interest. It's frustrating that Sho only has a hope of having his people because he grasped at opportunity and risked angering the heavens over a fickle mood. 

No one said that Sho was a smart man. 

"Slow down," the Sun God commands, as he lazily strokes his own cock while making his way behind Sho, until the god looms over the king.

Sho looks upwards until he he gets a glimpse of clay brown eye, and the almost soft expression very nearly tempers the predatory look in the Sun God's eyes. 

The pressure in Sho's groin builds quickly, until he reaches the point of no return. It takes every bit of effort to lock his knees and stay upright as he paints the dried riverbed white. Sho's vision returns, and he watches at the Sun God places his own hand on Sho's shoulder in an effort to steady himself, his toes curling along the edge. 

There's a small speck of cum drying on Sho's hand, and if it were a normal session, he would have taken care of it right away. Instead, he watches the show in front of him, where he is the only audience member. The Sun God's muscles are full and toned, protected from the famine and drought that ravages Sho's entire kingdom. His strokes speed up, and it takes everything within Sho not to reach out and join in. 

Just as Sho's mouth goes completely dry, the Sun God grips Sho's shoulder tightly, until the Pharaoh is sure that he's going to sport some impressive bruises over the coming week. The pretty cock looks even more delectable as it spurts more cum than is humanly possible. The dun-brown ground where it lands immediately turns the rich, chocolate brown of watered, fertile soil, and for the first time since his coronation, Sho feels victorious. 

He leans back on the settee, and as Sho settles in to catch his breath, the Sun God regards him with a calculating look. "You know, you're intriguing." 

Sho raises an eyebrow at the statement, heavy contentment overtaking his limbs as he examines the god's calculating look. 

The Sun God approaches the settee, and kneels on the ground before Sho. "There's nothing to say that the ceremony has to end here, or that it only has to be a single instance a year."

There's a moment of silence as Sho turns the god's words over in his brain, until his brain finally grasps the meaning, and smiles. 

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Shouyou wakes up to the faint reflections of a bright phone screen piercing his eyes. He curls into the torso he's currently wrapped around, and loudly groans in protest. He moves to grab the offending object to throw it across the room, but in his sleep-slowed state, Oikawa simply raises the phone above his face and out of reach.

Stupid, tall, handsome bastard. 

"What are you doing?" Shouyou's voice escapes him more as a whine, and his words slur together in his drowsiness. 

"Wikipedia rabbit hole. I started with 'cat genetics.'" The answer is succinct and utilitarian, as Oikawa tilts the phone screen toward Shouyou. 

He braces himself for the pain, but Shouyou squints and reads the title, 'Egyptian dynasties based out of Heliopolis'. 

OIkawa's thumb taps one of the links as Shouyou shuffles his body upwards to read along. "Sho the Red has a larger article. He's credited with saving Egypt from famine and disease through being a devout follower of the Sun God, for a full twenty years before dying of disease." 

Shouyou hums an agreement as he buries his face into Oikawa's chest. There's a small moment of peace, but the taller man snorts in amusement. "That's a lot of jerking it." 

This time, when Shouyou reaches for the phone, he grabs it without too much effort, and throws the offensive object so that makes a soft landing into the pile of clothing in the corner. "Sleep," Shouyou commands, as he curls in tighter to quiet the protests coming from Oikawa. 

It doesn't matter whether or not Oikawa actually fully complied, but Shouyou was not thrown off and the obnoxious light didn't return, so he returns to sleep no problem. 


End file.
